


Coming home

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long week of work away from home, Mikasa just wants to be with Annie when she gets back.





	Coming home

Mikasa Ackerman opened the door of her house as softly as possible and got in slowly. It was three in the morning and she didn’t want to wake up her wife, Annie Leonhart, so she chose to do things stealthily. She kicked off her boots carefully, feeling relieved when her tired feet touched the cold floor after a whole week, her week  _ off _ , going up and down Stohess because her boss, Erwin Smith, needed her help to solve a case. 

When she got into the living room, she spotted a small figure sitting on the sofa and she couldn’t avoid smiling. Annie was there, asleep and covered with a thick blanket, her hair let loose and a serene expression on her face. Mikasa walked slowly towards her and kissed her cheek when she was in front of Annie.

“Ann… Wake up.” She whispered, touching her wife’s left shoulder and shaking it ever so slightly. Annie groaned and her brow furrowed before her eyes opened a bit. She blinked a few times and then she moved her head in Mikasa’s direction, looking at her with narrowed, sleepy yet fond eyes.

“Hey you.” She mumbled sleepily, her lips curving into a small smile. Annie was still half asleep, but that didn’t make her any less happy when she saw Mikasa, she hadn’t seen her for a week after all. She leaned in and kissed Mikasa’s lips for some seconds and then she let her back rest once more against the back of the sofa, her smile growing a bit wider.

“Why are you here?” Mikasa questioned, placing some blonde strands of hair behind Annie’s left ear. It didn’t matter that they had been dating for four years and that they had been married for one, she still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she was close to Annie. It didn’t matter how many times she saw Annie, Mikasa still thought and swore that her wife was the most gorgeous woman on Earth. 

“I was waiting for you…” She said, stopping to lick her dry lips for a few seconds. “I missed you.” She murmured, feeling Mikasa’s arms around her waist and slowly yet carefully lifting her. “And our daughter here missed you as well.” She added once they were in their bedroom, a hand on the upper part of her swollen belly. Mikasa beamed as she sat Annie on their bed.

“I missed you too…” Mikasa mumbled, placing a hand on Annie’s belly and caressing it softly as she kissed one of her temples. When Annie made a content noise, Mikasa kissed her temple once more before separating from her. “I’m going to take a shower and then we can go to sleep, is that okay with you?” She asked, an almost shy smile on her lips.

“Yeah… But make sure you dry your hair. We don’t want you to fall sick.” Annie commented with a sly smirk. Mikasa nodded, because yes, she didn’t want to fall sick. Not because it was October and it was surprisingly cold, weather in Paradis sucked from time to time, but because if she was sick that meant that she would have to stay away a bit from Annie so that she wouldn’t give her a cold.

Mikasa went to the closet, took one of Annie’s hoodies, smirking when Annie gasped in pure fake surprise, and a pair of yoga pants. She walked towards the bathroom that they had in their bedroom and closed the door before stripping as fast as she could. She really did want to be in the bed with her wife, so there was no time to lose. The sooner she finished, the better. She actually sighed in relief when the hot water collided with her tired skin, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling a little bit longer. 

After ten minutes, she was already done and drying her hair as much as she could with the hair dryer, not failing to curse when the machine started to make a loud noise. Mikasa prefered to let it dry alone, but then again, she couldn’t afford that risk anymore for three more months. After what seemed like an eternity, she finished drying it and she combed it. Before getting out, she placed the clothes she wore before the shower in the laundry basket, and switched off the lights while she hummed happily.

When she got into their room once more, she saw Annie asleep on their bed, and she smiled once more. She sat on her side and placed herself behind Annie, spooning her, while she placed both of her hands on Annie’s belly, a few fingers tracing circles on the warm skin. 

“I love you.” Mikasa whispered as she began to close her eyes, fatigue winning over her.

“Love you too, ‘Kasa.” Annie whispered, and Mikasa couldn’t help but to leave a tender kiss on Annie’s nape. 

She was finally home after a long week of work. 


End file.
